Uma pequena oportunidade
by Ana Souza
Summary: Ele viu a oportunidade em uma simples carona. HULI


Eles estavam indo embora depois de um longo dia de gravação, quando tiveram a sorte de se encontrar a caminho do estacionamento.

- Hoje foi cansativo. - comentou Hugh só para puxar assunto.

- Verdade, mas até que gosto dessa correria toda. - ela sorriu para ele e continuou seus passos.

- Onde deixou seu carro? - lembrando que não o tinha visto no estacionamento quando chegou.

- Hoje vim de táxi, não estava com vontade de dirigir. - contou guardando o celular dentro da bolsa.

- Então te deixo em casa. - os olhos dele brilharam com a oportunidade.

- Obrigada, mas chamei um táxi. - disse gentilmente.

- Cancela e vem comigo, eu faço questão. - insistiu deixando-a sem saída.

Lisa assim o fez, cancelou e aceitou a carona. Durante o caminho eles conversavam sobre trabalho como dois bons amigos, que era o que eles eram, apenas bons amigos. Poucos minutos e eles já estavam próximos a casa dela, Hugh sem aviso resolve dar uma parada.

- O que houve? - ela o olhou sem entender tal atitude.

- É que já estamos chegando em sua casa, só quero aproveitar mais um pouco da sua companhia aqui. - explicou com as mãos no volante e o olhar direcionado a ela.

- Você fala como se não nos víssemos há dias, quando na verdade passamos o dia gravando juntos. - ela sorria tentando demonstrar uma certa inocência, mas soube exatamente o que ele quis dizer.

- Gravar envolve mais pessoas, ficar só envolve eu e você.

- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa? - ela notou a maneira diferente que ele a olhava.

- Mais que dizer, eu quero fazer! - retirou o cinto de segurança e avançou o corpo para beijá-la.

- Não podemos fazer isso! - com a mão em seu peito, ela o impediu.

- Você não quer? - afastando-se perguntou frustrado.

- O problema é esse, eu quero e muito. - confessou.

- Então porque se nega?

- Se eu te beijar não vou conseguir ficar só no beijo, então é melhor nem começar.

- Você sempre começa algo pensando em parar? - questionou meio chateado.

- Não, mas quando penso nem começo. - respondeu evitando olhar nos olhos dele.

Os dois ficam em total silêncio olhando para frente, seus pensamentos vagavam sem saber o que fazer com aquele desejo empreguinado em seus poros. Ambos se queriam, mas sabiam que era errado tentar algo naquele momento. Ele não se importava em cometer o erro, mas ela sim e por isso estava evitando cair em tentação.

- É melhor irmos. - ela o olhou, quebrando o silêncio e o muro que por alguns instantes havia se formado entre o espaço dos bancos.

Ele passa a mão delicadamente no rosto dela e contorna os lábios com seu polegar.

- Não faz isso, por favor... - pediu temendo não resistir ao desejo.

Hugh ligou o carro e novamente seguiu seu destino, o silêncio voltou a reinar o caminho inteiro. Finalmente eles chegam, ele pára o carro em frente à casa. Lisa agradece a carona, dá boa noite e antes de abrir a porta para sair do carro ele a impede, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Espera! Eu quero que você saiba o que penso quando olho pra você.

- Hugh! - ele põe a mão nos lábios dela fazendo-a entender que ele queria que ela apenas o ouvisse.

- Eu olho para sua boca e sinto vontade de beijá-la, de provar o gosto que sua saliva tem. Quando vejo você usando um decote desejo rasgá-lo, tocar seus seios e sugá-los enquanto te ouço gemer... - fitando seu decote ele desce a mão por seu pescoço e segura um seio apertando-o.

- Hu... - ela tenta falar e ele não a deixa.

- Fico imaginando meus lábios passeando por cada centímetro dessa sua pele macia e perfumada... - a mão continua sua caminhada e desce por seu corpo parando na coxa direita.

Lisa começa a ficar excitada com aquelas palavras e toques provocantes. Estavam de frente a sua casa, bastava apenas sair do carro e tudo aquilo acabaria antes mesmo de começar como ela queria a princípio e no dia seguinte a culpa e o arrependimento não fariam parte de seu dia. Mas não, ela continuava dentro do carro ouvindo todas aquelas tentações, pois o desejo a deixou sem forças para tomar a atitude de fugir, de recuar.

- Anseio provar o sabor da sua intimidade, sentir toda sua umidade em minha boca e te fazer chamar por meu nome antes de atingir o orgasmo. - a mão caminha por dentro do vestido ficando entre as coxas, Lisa suspira próximo a boca dele e ele sente-se crescer dentro da cueca.

- Imagino a sensação que é estar dentro de você, e o desespero que você ficaria com os meus movimentos.

Hugh conseguiu deixá-la sem raciocinar com todas aquelas coisas, fazendo-a esquecer do que havia dito antes, não se importando do erro que seria continuar aquilo. Lisa não conseguiu resistir ao desejo e o beijou, sem perceber ela já estava sentada no colo dele e seu vestido levantado até a cintura.

- Espera! - tendo um minuto de lucidez.

- O que foi?

- Hugh, estamos no meio da rua, esqueceu?

- Começamos aqui e terminamos lá dentro, que tal?

- Pra quê começar aqui se lá dentro posso fazer mais barulho? - sorrindo sensualmente.

Hugh abre um sorriso prevendo a noite maravilhosa que teria. Eles saem do carro e seguem para dentro da casa. Assim que Lisa fecha a porta, Hugh bruscamente a encosta na mesma.

- Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? - sentindo o vestido cada vez mais curto.

- Vou te mostrar o tamanho da minha certeza. - rasgando a calcinha dela.

Enquanto eles se beijam ardentemente, Hugh sente sua calça ser desabotoada e o zíper aberto. Ele suspende Lisa e ela cruza as pernas em suas costas, sem aviso ele a penetra fazendo-a gemer. As estocadas eram rápidas e violentas, ele sabia que o cansaço viria logo e teria que ser rápido. Mais algumas batidas na porta e Lisa gemeu alto num orgasmo enlouquecido, ele sentindo-se derramar-se dentro dela, gozou.

- Agora eu quero o quarto. - falou ofegante no ouvido dela.

E assim partiram para um bis. 


End file.
